Divided
by Reaper AceMaxMccan
Summary: It sucks to be Divided? Is it? Or is it a blessing? One character from RWBY is in this. OC x OC and OC x Ruby. And spider love, ( Not that kind, the friend version)
1. chapter 1

**A/N: OC** **describing thing before the story.** **If you find any of the next stuff racist, don't. I'm describing these OC's and I don't like how people have pretty much divided themselves up by color. It's stupid, can't anyone get along? Enough of my raving. Let's get on with it.**

OC: Ace Mccan

Description:

6 foot 3 inches, white male, muscular but skinny ( that way he can have both strength and agility) shaggy dirty blonde hair, some of his hair hangs in front of his right eye. His left eye is a pale blue, but his right eye is a deep blood red color. ( That's the reason why he has hair covering that eye.) 19 years old.

Info:

His original eyes were pale blue, but since him and Reaper were separated, they both have a pale blue eye and a blood red one. They were tthe same person once, whenever they were having troubles or were happy or anything, their eyes were a pale blue, and the only emotion that would change their eye color, was anger. Now they are two people. They don't know how it happened, infact they don't remember much. They are thought linked.

OC: Reaper Mccan

Description:

6 foot 3 inches, white male, muscular but skinny, shaggy black hair, some of it hangs in front of his left eye, his right eye is pale blue, his left is blood red. 19 years old.

Info:

Ace's inner self. His true self, i guess you could say. While they both come off cold, they are actually both fun and caring, most of the time. Hates spiders, but he's okay with Bob. Has a thing for short girls.

OC: Bloody Jack

Description: 6 foot 7 inches, black male, very muscular, bald, yellow eyes. Small scar going from his nose to his chin. 38 years old.

Info:

His real name is Jack Morton, nicknamed Bloody Jack for his criminal past. He regrets it, but that doesn't stop him from killing again. He found Ace and Reaper in an alley running from the cops, both boys were 13 at that time, natural trouble makers. They killed a man for money, which attracted a lot of attention. Jack delt with the police and somehow got the boys to come and stay with him. Now they respect him and think of him as their father. They even went so far as to call him dad at points, which he was fine with. If both boys are asked for their last names, they immediately say Morton.

OC: Blaze Morton

Description:

5 foot 6 inches, white female, skinny, but can kick your ass in a heart beat. Long black hair, and deep green eyes. Natural beauty, but a little crazy...or a lot.

Info:

She encountered Ace on the streets and stole money from him. He pursued her but let her keep it and lleft the alley, not a minute later, some random guys jumped her. He knew something was up right when he left. He came back and beat the crap out of them, and then took her to their house. Now she's the adopted daughter of Jack. And now she's a little obsessed with Ace. She even did the thing to him, that Blair did to Soul in Soul Eater when he woke up. Even though Reapers into short girls, he doesn't make any moves on Blaze.

OC: Bob ( I don't think he counts as an OC, but oh, well.)

Description: A male black widow, that somehow is as big as a car tire. He has a blue hourglass figure on his abdomen instead of a red hourglass. ( If you look at the symbol on their back closely, you can see that it's more of an hourglass than an X. My cousin has one in a jar, his name is Bob, and he doesn't bite me, for some reason. But he hates my cousin. He's bit him, and that's how my cousin went to the hospital.)

Info:

A spider that Reaper and Ace had gotten off their rooms ceiling. Reaper experimented with him, now he's thought linked too and bigger, and he can go from pocket size to wheel sized mode, ( Wierd) Likes to sleep in Ace's bed with him, but will snuggle up with Reaper when he has nightmares, ( And Reaper is having nightmares about spiders, but Bob snuggling up to him makes them go away.) Probably the only spider in the world to manage to sit down with everyone and get an occasional drink of beer from Jack. ( You ever see those movies or commercials with the guy sitting in a chair or laying on a couch, and he opens his beer and let's his dog take the first sip? Well, Bob's like a dog, just not a dog at all. But he's does sit with Jack a lot.)

 **Alright there you go. I will start the story later, I'm still working on Silent Love, I'm on chapter 5 now, but I bet when you read this I'll be working on a long chapter and this page is to keep you busy for a bit so you don't kill me. Yeah, this was pre written. Anyways...bye!**


	2. 1 Jack

**A/N: Alright let's get this over with.**

In a small town, a few miles away from the nearest city, lives a very, uh, how would you say? Oh yes, a very unusual family.

The father of this family, Jack Morton, a man you can respect, but with a dark past that still haunts him. He his the adoptive father of a girl and two boys. The girl, Blaze Morton, a girl that most people look at strangely and immediately wish they didnt.

The boys, a strange pair, most people think of them as twins, but I know different.

(Jack's POV)

Alright let's cut the fairy tale shit. I'm Jack, I'm a neighbor to people, I'm a friend to a few, and I'm a criminal on the run. My kids, aren't sweet or strange, so whatever the narrator is going on about, don't believe it.

Now this morning was just like all other mornings.

I woke up, got out of bed, went to the kitchen, got a beer, and drank it. That's how they all go. But if you want me to go into detail, well, fine.

(Jack becomes the narrator, while the author is crying in the background)

My daughter, Blaze, walks into the kitchen. She's wearing those shorts again. Damnit! I told her not to wear those, they're too short. " What in hell do you think you're wearing?"

" Uh, shorts." She looks at me like I'm an idiot. " Yeah, I can see that. Don't you remember our talk last week?"

" Dad, they're just shorts."

" They expose half your ass."

" Okay, so? It doesn't mean anything." She said.

" A young lady, walking around in shorts that show her ass around guys at school and around town, and you're telling me that doesn't mean anything?" I asked furiously.

" You know I don't like any of the guys." She says.

" I know, and I know you can handle yourself, and I want you to stop terrifying your brothers. Especially Ace."

" Hey, it's not my fault Reaper and Ace run away."

" Actually, Reaper runs from you 'cause you threatened to behead him or stick him in a cage with a bunch of spiders. And Ace won't go nnear you 'cause you keep trying to see if he'll screw you." Oh, she's the trouble maker in the family.

" But-"

" But no. Stop doing that." I take a sip of that sweet, sweet alcoholic heaven.

I look at her and she looks away, " It's your turn to clean Bob's mess."

She stomps away. Don't get me wrong, I love my family, they just need to learn how to deal with their problems.

I sit my drink down and think, ' It's time to wake the boys.'

 **A/N: I don't like to write first person, because it makes me feel like I'm apart of the story and I don't like doing that, that's why I haven't done what some of the author's have done, I haven't put myself into any of my stories, well there are the author notes, but you get what I'm saying right? And for this story I'm spacing the dialogue. And don't ask me to put myself in the story, I have everything I need here in real life, I don't need to start another one in a book. And if you want to know what my everything is? It's my small house, dog, cat, and girlfriend who is currently asleep on my shoulder, soooo cute! Sorry, got carried away there, bye.**


End file.
